


‘til death do us part

by and_hera



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Episode: s05e12 The Real Deal, F/F, F/M, Fluff, POV Jemma Simmons, Team as Family, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:42:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28929723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/and_hera/pseuds/and_hera
Summary: Daisy hugs her as tight as the day they went into the Framework, as if things are falling apart all around them again and they have no one left but each other.(Everyone’s here this time, but it’s Simmons and Daisy against the world, always. Simmons and Fitz will always be fighting against the universe, against fate, but Daisy?)or, there’s a conversation before Simmons walks down the aisle.
Relationships: Jemma Simmons/Skye | Daisy Johnson, Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	‘til death do us part

**Author's Note:**

> aos: fitzsimmons ARE MARRIED!!!  
> me, a fitzsimmons stan: BEST FUCKING DAY OF MY LIFE  
> aos: and daisy is jemma’s maid of honor!  
> also me, a daisyjemma stan, taking notes: uh huh uh huh tell me more right now
> 
> this might be the most self indulgent thing in the universe. it’s all very sweet tho! btw nonbinary daisy real in all fics i write even tho it is not mentioned ONCE in this one, i just wanted to let u all know  
> ok i hope you all enjoy!

Simmons spins around and looks over her shoulder so she can see the back of her dress. “I don’t even know how long we’ve been back from the future,” she confesses. “I’m not sure how long we’ve been engaged.”

Daisy shrugs. “Does it matter?” she asks. “Either way, you’ve known each other for over a decade. I think you’re ready to tie the fucking knot, you know?”

Simmons nods. She turns around again so she’s facing the front. “It really isn’t the dress I imagined I would get married in.”

“You imagined getting married?”

“Oh, yes,” Simmons says casually. “All the time, when I was a girl. It was… it was just a step in my life. I always knew it would happen.” She looks at Daisy, who’s leaning against the wall with her arms crossed over her chest. “Why, didn’t you?”

Daisy snorts. “No,” she says. “I didn’t have a stable family until S.H.I.E.L.D. I wasn’t ever imagining a house with a white picket fence. And most of my foster families… well. It was never something to aspire to be.”

Simmons hums. “I suppose that makes sense,” she says. “But it’s not as if Fitz and I are going to be having picket fences around the Lighthouse anytime soon.”

“Point.”

“And it’s complicated,” she continues. She picks at the lace on her sleeves. “Fitz is… I mean, the Framework changed him.”

“Changed all of us,” Daisy says, “but yeah. He wasn’t _Fitz_ in there, not in the way that May was still May and Mack was still Mack and Coulson was still Coulson.”

“Fitz was the Doctor,” Simmons agrees. “And he isn’t now, obviously, but I think it’s stuck with him. You saw him when we were in the future.” 

“If you’re having doubts, maybe you should have told Coulson before he spent a half an hour getting a license online to officiate marriages,” Daisy says dryly.

“Oh, I don’t have cold feet,” Simmons says. She twirls around to see if the skirt billows out, and it doesn’t, which is a shame. “This really is a disappointment of a dress, I hate to say it.”

“Fucking Deke,” Daisy says emphatically. Simmons laughs.

“I don’t have doubts, though,” she continues. “Sure, things are different now, but if they weren’t different, that wouldn’t make sense! The world has changed, and we’re changing with it.”

Daisy adds, “And, you both have like, a shit-ton of trauma.”

“Point.”

Daisy sighs. “I’m sorry for just pointing out the obvious,” she says. “I just- I don’t want you to be worrying about stuff. Jem, you’re getting _married_! In like, twenty minutes!”

Simmons looks in the mirror. Daisy is to her right, still leaning against the wall, looking beautiful and not at all different than she usually does. There’s a table in the back that has a small box on it, and that box holds Fitz’s ring. It’s a simple gold band; Simmons doesn’t know what her own will look like, and neither does Fitz. Just a little surprise. And in the center of the mirror, Simmons herself.

She doesn’t look like an agent, or a doctor. She looks like a woman who’s about to get married. Simmons has always known she’d get married at some point or other. Her parents always expected her to settle down. She never really settled down, but hey, she’s tying the knot. Who needs to settle for that?

“I’m getting married in twenty minutes,” she says to herself. “Well.”

Daisy sighs, and smiles. “It’s not like it’ll change anything, really,” she says. “I mean, unless you and Fitz were waiting until marriage.”

“ _Daisy_!” Simmons gasps in her best faux-astonished voice. “How dare you insinuate such things about a lady!”

Daisy laughs at that, a real laugh, not the little ones she’d been using so far in this conversation. “So sorry, Jemma,” she says, and puts her hands up in surrender. 

Simmons shakes her head in disappointment. “Can’t believe you,” she says.

There’s a moment of nice silence. It’s just—Simmons doesn’t know why this would be awkward. Daisy is her best friend, and she’s cared about her from the moment that she stepped on board the Bus back when everything began, back when Simmons was wide-eyed and four years younger and trying to prove herself.

She didn’t really need to prove herself, though. Everyone took her for her word. The only ones who ever pushed Simmons once they got to the Bus were Coulson and Fitz, both in their own ways.

(She wasn’t in love with Fitz when she boarded the Bus; at least, Simmons doesn’t think she was. At least, not really. Maybe she was in love with him in the way that he was in love with her the whole time, where they both cared so deeply for each other as friends that they didn’t realize that they were well past the point of platonic.)

The point is, Simmons has always cared about Daisy, and- you know what? Fine. Simmons knows why this is awkward. They’ve been more than friends more than once and never really talked about it any of the times it happened: because when your boyfriend is turned into a robot and you’re the only two real people left out of your friends, you don’t talk about that kiss of pure relief; because when she gets powers and you were trying to eliminate everyone with powers and you feel bad and she feels bad, you don’t talk about that kiss of frustration; because when you’re young and she’s beautiful and you’re sneaking around the S.H.I.E.L.D. headquarters and hiding in a broom closet, you don’t talk about that kiss of excitement and danger.

And now Simmons is getting married and Daisy’s boyfriend is dead but Simmons is pretty sure that she’s still in love with him like he just helped her fly for the first time.

“Daisy,” Simmons says. 

Daisy cocks an eyebrow.

“Daisy, I’m getting married in twenty minutes, and we’ve been friends for four years, and we still haven’t talked about the multiple times we’ve been together.”

Daisy snorts. And then she straightens her face, and then fails, and laughs again. And Simmons breaks too, and they're both laughing, because everyone knows that almost all of their friends under thirty have fooled around together before, but everyone also knows that Daisy and Simmons have something _else_ going on. “Simmons, you’re going to be married in twenty minutes,” Daisy says, enunciating every word. “And you decided that _now_ is the best time to talk about the like, five kisses total we’ve had?”

“Don’t forget the two times we had sex,” Simmons says wryly.

“Oh, how could I forget?” Daisy teases.

Simmons sighs. She messes with the folds of her dress. “I just—I don’t know. I don’t want anything to be awkward.”

“Jemma, beautiful,” Daisy says, winking as she says the pet name, “I know you have chronic peace-keeper syndrome, but it’s okay. You and Fitz have been in love forever. And- and- you know.”

“Lincoln,” Simmons says simply.

Daisy nods, and she chews on her bottom lip like she always does when she’s upset but doesn’t want anyone to know it. Simmons wonders when she realized what Daisy does when she’s upset and doesn’t want anyone to know it. Must have been sometime in the last few years.

“I mean, I don’t know,” Daisy says. “It’s like—he’s dead. I know he’s dead. He’s not coming back.”

“But you still love him,” Simmons says.

Daisy nods once, sharply.

“We’ve all changed,” Simmons says. “We all die every day and wake up someone new.”

“Becoming a fiancée has made you wise, Jem.”

“I bet becoming a wife will make me even wiser.”

“A _wife_ ,” Daisy echoes, smiling like it’s something to laugh about. “You’re going to be a wife.”

Simmons says, “And Fitz is going to be a husband. Isn’t that something.”

“I still remember when he sacrificed himself for you under the ocean. And then you left for Hydra and he would talk to you like you were still there. We were really close, then.”

“It was the three of us until I left.”

“Yeah.”

Simmons shakes her head. She turns around, away from the mirror, so she’s looking at Daisy face to face. “I never wanted to go away,” she says. “But it was what was best for Fitz—or, at least, what I thought was best for him at the time—and there was a mission and Coulson needed me. The team needed me.”

Daisy smiles again, not like she’s laughing, but like she understands. “I’m not mad at you for that,” she says. “I’ve never been mad at you for that.”

“Sometimes I think Fitz is right. Maybe we are cursed.”

“Well, Fitz has always been a little superstitious.”

Simmons raises an eyebrow. “More like scientific to a fault.”

“Point.”

From the first law of thermodynamics under the ocean to Simmons on Maveth and Fitz looking for her to six months of looking for Daisy to the Framework to the future and back again. They can’t seem to catch a break, can they? 

“I always knew you two were going to get together,” Daisy admits after a moment. “Like, I never doubted that you two were it for each other. Endgame.”

“That sounds dramatic.”

“That’s because it is.”

Simmons rolls her eyes. “But you always liked me anyway?”

Daisy shrugs. “Makes it sound like a schoolboy crush when you put it that way.”

“Well, fine,” Simmons says. “I had a bit of a schoolgirl crush on you myself.”

“Not quite _end-of-the-world_ love, though.”

“No, not what you and Lincoln had.”

“I was talking about you and Fitz.”

“I know.”

They just got back from the future and Fitz is different but so is Simmons and they have to change what’s coming if they want to save the world this time but Simmons isn’t sure if she wants to. Who knows what they’ll lose if they do? Maybe there’s a reason they haven’t broken this time loop yet. Maybe Fitz and Simmons realized that it wasn’t worth it to save the world if they would lose each other.

They’re getting married in twenty- actually, in fifteen minutes now. Simmons wonders what Fitz and Mack and Deke are all doing to prepare. She knows that May will be waiting outside to escort her down the aisle, and she knows that Coulson will be waiting at the end of it. She wonders how Yo-Yo is, sitting in her bed alone. They’ll call her for the ceremony, so she’ll be there in spirit, but still.

Simmons hasn’t seen him today, like the tradition says. Her wedding dress certainly counts as something old, and her hair tie is blue, and she’s borrowing Daisy’s necklace, and her nail polish is new.

“I can’t believe you’ve always wanted to get married,” Daisy mutters. “That’s so… _in character_ for you.”

“Thanks?”

Daisy shakes her head, and she moves from the wall, finally. She stands face to face with Simmons. She always forgets how much taller Daisy is than her. About the same height as Fitz, actually. “It’s just… you’re a romantic. You’re a dreamer, really.”

“The world is ending, Daisy.”

“And you’re taking a day off to get married to the man you’ve been best friends with since you were both sixteen.”

Simmons smiles. “Yeah, I am, aren’t I?”

Daisy puts a hand on Simmons’ cheek. She leans into it. “You’re a dreamer, and this is going to be all of your dreams coming true.”

Simmons closes her eyes. “I certainly hope so,” she says.

Abruptly, Daisy moves, and leans down and tugs on the end of Simmons’ dress to remove any wrinkles that might have appeared. “You’re going to walk down the aisle in a few minutes,” she says. “Any last words?”

Simmons stands up on her toes and presses a kiss to Daisy’s cheek. Daisy smiles like she thinks that Simmons doesn’t mean it—when did Simmons become so aware of Daisy’s smiles?—so Simmons leans up again and kisses her mouth, just for a second. Daisy steps back, looking surprised.

“Oh, it isn’t infidelity yet anyway,” Simmons says lightly, and Daisy’s eyes are wide with shock for a moment before she _wheezes_. Simmons starts laughing too, and she’s worried that she’ll cry and smear her makeup, and she’s going to get married to her best friend and her other best friend is her maid of honor.

“Oh, Jem,” Daisy says, trying to catch her breath. “Goddamn, you know how to make an exit.”

“An exit?”

“From, I don’t know, not being married.”

Simmons smiles. “Point.”

“Hey,” Daisy says, and takes her hand. “I love you. You know that. And not in, I don’t know, any weird way. I just—I love you, and I always will. You’re my best friend, Simmons.”

Simmons squeezes her hand. “I love you too, Daisy,” she says sweetly. “I don’t know what my life would be without you, but I’m glad I don’t live there.”

Daisy hugs her as tight as the day they went into the Framework, as if things are falling apart all around them again and they have no one left but each other. 

(Everyone’s here this time, but it’s Simmons and Daisy against the world, always. Simmons and Fitz will always be fighting against the universe, against fate, but Daisy?)

Simmons hugs her back. “You ready for this?” she asks, her voice muffled by Daisy’s hair.

(Simmons and Daisy will always have each other’s backs, and that’s all she needs to know.)

Daisy pulls back. Simmons thinks her eyes look a little watery. “Hey, I’m not the one tying the knot here,” she jokes.

Simmons closes her eyes, shakes her head to clear her thoughts, and picks up the bouquet of flowers and ring from the little table. She looks in the mirror one last time. She looks like a bride. She looks like someone that her younger self would love to be. Simmons has always wanted to make little eleven-year-old Jemma proud.

“Alright then, Simmons,” she says to herself. “Here goes the bride.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! if you enjoyed please leave comments and kudos, and come talk to me on twitter @lcvelaces <3


End file.
